


rainy day

by dreyars



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, its Hori's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: Like bricks and time, things always had a way of falling in to place. Whether by force or habit or chance, things happened in a way that Horikawa intended them to, so that not a gap was left. No place for spare time or chance. Every second filled with purpose. Goals. Etsugo.





	rainy day

Like bricks and time, things always had a way of falling in to place. Whether by force or habit or chance, things happened in a way that Horikawa intended them to, so that not a gap was left. No place for spare time or chance. Every second filled with purpose. Goals. Etsugo.

When it came to their relationship, there was a certain way of doing things. A routine that dictated their weekdays and weekends, and every spare moment between then and there. And that was mostly his doing.

Horikawa didn’t like to feel bored.

He didn’t like to feel lazy.

He didn’t like going to bed, having accomplished nothing but putting a deeper dent into their couch.

When he felt like he was spiraling, losing focus of what was important, he found something else to do until he could refocus his attention on the task at hand.

Laundry. Tidying up the bedroom. Going for a run. Anything that could clear his mind until all the distractions were gone.

When he woke up, late, to a grey room and rain pattering against their bedroom window, Horikawa felt like he was about to have a heart attack. He shot up in bed, checking his phone to ensure that he really had slept in, before a hand, tugging at his shirt, pulled him back down to reality.

A soft hand, curled in the fabric over his stomach, was all it took to ground him as the tension in his shoulders dissipated.

“My alarm didn’t go off.”

“I turned it off.” Oharano’s sleepy voice drifted out from under the covers, where his face was barely visible beneath all of the fluff of the blanket. His eyes were still glued together tightly, as if he would have to get out of bed if he opened them.

“Why?”

Oharano clicked his tongue, as if that was the dumbest question he had ever heard.  Oharano rarely set an alarm for himself, letting Horikawa’s schedule guide him when he needed to be somewhere.

“Because its _Saturday_. And because its raining, so we can’t do what you wanted today anyway.” Oharano’s insistent grip tugged on his shirt again, urging him to lay back down. Horikawa complied with a roll of his eyes, unable to argue with anything his sleepy little boyfriend had said.

“You’re a bad influence on me.”

Slinging an arm around Horikawa, Oharano pulled himself in to the older man’s chest, letting out a little huff that could’ve almost been a laugh had he been more awake.

“You need to relax.”

Horikawa closed his eyes as Oharano wiggled against him, making himself comfortable under the warm covers.  It was a rare treat to be allowed so close to Oharano when they were in bed, and even more so when he was allowed in to the little cocoon that Oharano normally surrounded himself with. The warmth and comfort that came from being pressed against his soft form had been new to him months ago when they first moved in together, and Horikawa could do anything else besides relax.

Always wound tight like a spring, “relax” was one of the few things not on Horikawa’s to-do list each weekend. Go to class, go to practice, go to work. Go, go, go, as if a spare moment was a sin and a full schedule a virtue.

Well, that was before he brought Oharano into his life. He had thought that he could bring Oharano up to his speed, help him realize his potential, and make him into exactly what he wanted him to be.

But, he was already everything Horikawa didn’t want to admit he needed.

He was the voice of reason, not afraid to let a cold, honest comment slip out of his mouth if he thought it was something Horikawa needed to hear.

He was his anchor, slowing him down. Keeping him steady. Allowing him to stop altogether to enjoy the moment.

He was a rainy Saturday morning. Slow and lazy and completely unbothered in the best possible ways.

Horikawa used to hate the way Oharano lazed about on the weekends.  He had been more than happy to leave Oharano by himself if all he wanted to do was sit around and nap, but he couldn’t let himself do the same. He couldn’t let himself stop.

So blinded by the need to constantly be of purpose, he almost lost focus of what was truly important.

Oharano’s smile on a sleepy weekend morning, his eyes finally cracking open as he felt Horikawa kiss his forehead. A lazy day of doing nothing besides holding on to the boy that he centered his life around.

But it wasn’t really nothing, Horikawa had begun to realize.  Just because it didn’t look like he was actually achieving anything, didn’t mean that they weren’t growing stronger each time Horikawa indulged Oharano by allowing himself to relax.

They had only been living together for a few months, and at times, his fingers still itched to do something when there was nothing to be done.  And yet, Oharano always found something to keep his hands occupied, even when they were tucked tight under the covers, listening to the sound of rain falling all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing I wrote for the AO!! ship week but never posted....It’s Hori’s birthday, and this fits the mood well...


End file.
